The First Time?
by Sing-it-4-the-w0rld
Summary: What happened after the episode  3x5  ended?
1. Chapter 1

**What I think happened at Blaine's house after the show ended 11/8/11**

Blaine and Kurt were laying on Blaine's bed, feet and hands entangled, noses, knees, and foreheads touching, but the rest of their bodies separated. They were silently telling each other how much they loved each other with their eyes, but neither was making a move otherwise. They laid like that for a good half hour, not speaking or moving other than their eyes blinking and their noses rubbing together – there weren't even kisses.

For the second time that night Kurt took the initiative. "Blaine" he said quietly.

Blaine opened his eyes to look at his stunning boyfriend, clad only in a white tee and his designer jeans. "Yea?" he whispered.

"Aren't we supposed to be doing something? I mean, I love laying here with you, but." Kurt didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Blaine had rolled over so he was straddling Kurt.

"You mean doing something like this?" Blaine said gruffly as he kissed Kurt passionately and moved his hands from the side of Kurt's head to the waistband of his jeans.

Kurt couldn't answer, as Blaine's lips were still attached to his, so he just kissed Blaine back as his hands moved to Blaine's tank top, pulling it off. He'd seen Blaine topless before, but in this setting he felt it was much more intimate and he gasped unintentionally, basking in the knowledge that the stunning man on top of him was his, and tonight they would do the only thing they could at their young age to make them belong to each other.

The making out continued, Blaine eventually getting Kurt's shirt off, and both boys having their pants unbuttoned and unzipped. When Blaine reached down to rub Kurt's hardened cock, Kurt reached down to stop him.

"Blaine, I want to do everything with you, and I want you, so much. But I don't think tonight will be the night. I mean, this is the furthest we've ever gone. While I want nothing more than to give myself completely to you, I don't think we should go from never having touched each other, to sex." Kurt blushed and looked away from Blaine as he continued to speak, "I mean, I do want to, soon, but can we take it slow? I'm sorry for getting your hopes up tonight."

Blaine moved his hand from Kurt's to cup Kurt's face, and made Kurt look him in the eyes, "Baby, I will never try to make you do something you don't want to. And, actually you said what I had been thinking all along. I can't see us having sex tonight, or even this weekend. Maybe before the month is over, but no guarantees." Both boys laughed at Blaine's attempt at joking.

"So, did I effectively destroy the mood, or can we pick up where we left off?" Kurt whispered in a lower, quieter voice than he normally used.

Blaine's only answer was kissing Kurt as his hands wandered back to Kurt's unbuttoned jeans.

**A/N: I have ideas for future chapters if that interests people. If not, I'll leave this as a one-shot. Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Seeing as I've gotten quite a few favorite story/story alerts I take it you guys want more? :D**

Blaine and Kurt spent most of the night getting to know each other's bodies. Small, hesitant touches to every inch of skin. Both of them had blushed when they finally unclothed each other completely. Even though he was nervous, Blaine knew he needed to remind Kurt of just how much he wanted the porcelain beauty in front of him.

"Kurt, you're s-stunning" Blaine said, stumbling over the words. He had never seen something so exquisite that wasn't in a museum, and that's how he saw Kurt, a piece of art. Kurt only blushed more, a faint pink tinge spreading over his body.

"Blaine, you, you aren't serious? I mean, I'm just this scrawny stick, practically a girl without the boobs." He tried to laugh, but was cut off by Blaine kissing him fiercely and moving his hand to tentatively touch Kurt's hardened cock.

"You aren't anything like a girl" Blaine growled in his ear as Kurt gasped. "You're very much all man, and all mine." He said this as he started pumping his hand up and down Kurt's dick. Kurt was trying with all his might just to breath. The next little bit went by in a blur for both boys. Blaine continuing to run his hand up and down Kurt, while his mouth left small love bites over Kurt's chest. Kurt was moaning incoherent words, "Blaine, more, oh yes" as he grasped the sheets. He had never felt anything like this before. Sure, he had masturbated, Blaine and he had talked about that before, but this was so much better than his own hand.

Kurt managed to warn Blaine with a breathy "I'm close" but Blaine just leaned down and whispered "Come for me, now," and Kurt did. Both boys were a little embarrassed to admit that Blaine being controlling was a big turn out, but both also knew they would be playing with that more later. Right now, Kurt wanted to catch his breath so he could show Blaine just how great that was.

Blaine started to get up to clean them off, but Kurt pulled him down and started kissing him hungrily. He pulled his lips away from Blaine's long enough to growl, "Your turn" before he flipped them over. Blaine inhaled sharply as Kurt wrapped his long, thin fingers around Blaine's hard, thick cock. Blaine was already worked up over Kurt coming, so it didn't take long before he was thrusting his hips up, bucking into Kurt's hand as he whimpered, "God baby, I'm right there." Kurt flicked his wrist in such a way that gave Blaine the friction he needed and he came over Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled coyly at Blaine as he brought his come covered hand up to his mouth and gave an experimental lick. "Mmmmmmm" he moaned a little louder and longer than was necessary, just to tease Blaine.

But Blaine had fallen asleep, completely spent.

**A/N: So?**


	3. Chapter 3

They spent over a month getting used to the feel of each other in their hands, until one day, Kurt had had enough. He thought back to the first time he had touched Blaine, and how he had licked some of Blaine's come from his fingers. He was going to remind Blaine of that, see if he could get him to go further, but then he remembered that Blaine didn't know that Kurt had done that, and Kurt had been too hesitant to do it again. _"Not tonight"_ Kurt thought as he started thinking of ways to take their relationship to the next level.

The first day of winter break, only three days before Christmas, Kurt and Finn were lounging around the house, Burt and Carole were both at work, and Blaine was on his way over, but it would be about an hour before he got to the house, _"Perfect."_ Kurt said mentally as he fired up his laptop to do a little research.

He found a few good sources, things he hadn't thought of yet and advice on how to make things great for Blaine. Then he found one source that warned men to always use a condom – no matter what kind of relationship you are in, even if it's two males who had never been with anyone, you needed to be protected, even orally. This shocked Kurt, he thought he had gotten out of the embarrassing "buying condoms from a store three towns away so no one knows who I am" routine.

He didn't have time for that, so he did the next best thing, "FIIIIIIIIIIIINN!"

The thundering footsteps up the stairs told Kurt that his stepbrother was on his way, and just moments later he popped his head in the door, "I swear, I did not put your cream cashmere sweater in the dryer. Burt did my laundry for me. Ask mom, it wasn't me!"

Kurt wasn't worried about his clothes at the moment, a first for him, instead he was trying to muster up the courage to ask Finn something no boy wanted to ask a member of his family. _"Just go for it Kurt, you know he has some, and if he doesn't let you have a couple, tell his mom."_

"CanIhaveacouplecondoms?" Kurt spit out, refusing to look at Finn who was still standing out in the hall with only his head in the doorway.

"What? It sounded like the last word was condoms."

"That's because it was. Now let me have a few." Neither boy was looking at the other at this point, both wishing the conversation was over.

"Um, why don't I just put them in the hall bathroom and you can take whatever you need. Mom and Burt know I have them, so I'm not worried about them finding out, but I have a question." He looked at Kurt who had just looked up also. "Why do you need them? I mean, you and Blaine can't get pregnant, so…" He trailed off, and now Kurt was in protective brother mode.

"I just read that even people in first time committed relationships can get diseases and stuff from their partners, even orally. You need to make sure both you and Rachel are being safe, while a pregnancy is the biggest worry, other things could go wrong too."

Finn stared at Kurt like snakes had just formed on his head like Medusa, "Really? Burt didn't tell me any of that. Although I guess it doesn't matter, our sex life is just that – sex only… Rach would never do that for me." He trailed off as he went to his room, presumably moving the condoms to the bathroom.

After he went downstairs Kurt made the trek across the hall and grabbed a handful, a little unsure as to how many they would need. He put them in the top drawer of the dresser next to his bed, then went downstairs to wait for Blaine.

"Hey guys" Blaine called out as he came in to the Hummel-Hudson house. Finn called out a hello, eyes focused on his game, and for once Kurt was glad his brother didn't participate in small talk.

Kurt quickly got up and went into the foyer, grabbing Blaine from behind as he was toeing off his shoes. He gently sucked at Blaine's neck, then whispered "Let's go upstairs, Finn's busy and my parents are going to be gone for a few more hours." Blaine could only nod – he loved when Kurt took control, it made him lose the ability to think clearly, and he didn't mind at all.

They quickly made their way up to Kurt's room, where Kurt abruptly pushed Blaine down on the bed while kissing his cold lips, warming them up. The boys quickly lost their clothes and moved to under the covers, lips and tongues fighting for dominance as their hands found each others cocks. Kurt didn't want to come though, so he pushed Blaine off as he reached into his dresser.

Blaine raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, until he saw what Kurt had in his hand. "Um, babe? I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

Kurt chuckled a little, "It's not what you think. Do you trust me?" he whispered seductively in Blaine's ear, licking the shell as he waited for Blaine's answer.

"Completely."

Kurt just hummed as he tore open the condom wrapper and slid it over Blaine's cock. He then licked the tip of it, causing Blaine to moan out, "Mmmmmmm, babe that feels" but before he could get anything else out Kurt had taken the rest of him in, swirling his tongue over every part of Blaine he could. He was a little hesitant to take Blaine very deep, he didn't want to test his gag reflex on the first day, but obviously he was doing something right if the sounds Blaine was making were any indication.

It was only a few minutes later when Kurt gave the underside of Blaine's shaft a firm lick that Blaine started spurting into the condom. Kurt grinned around him, glad to have found something Blaine seemed to enjoy.

Kurt gently took the condom off of Blaine, tying it, wrapping it in tissues, and putting it the wastebasket. Blaine slowly got up, a goofy grin on his face, and acted like he was going to return the favor. "No need." Kurt said as grabbed a washcloth and started to clean himself off, "That was hot." Blaine's grin got even bigger, knowing that his boyfriend got off to his orgasm.

Later Kurt would reflect on how he was a little disappointed that he couldn't taste Blaine, but he didn't want to risk getting sick. They would have to talk later about being tested. He was hoping that if they were both found out to be clean if they could then taste each other, because the little bit he had had of Blaine was delicious.


End file.
